meekhanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reagwyr
Reagwyr 'jest bogiem wojny i synem Wielkiej Matki. Kult Pana Bitew Według kapłanów świątyni w Ponkee-Laa Reagwyr był jednym z Pięciu Pierworodnych – bogów, którzy jako pierwsi przy szli na świat: ''Na widok pierwszych rozumnych, potykających się w ciemnościach nowego świata, poczuł litość i pochylił się nad nimi, aby objąć ich łaską swojego miłosierdzia. Ze wszystkich ras szczególnie ukochał prawdziwych ludzi i jako pierwszy wystąpił przeciw Niechcianym, gdy ci podstępnie próbowali ich wypaczyć, plugawiąc ich dusze i zmieniając w odrażające bestie. Księstwo, którego stolicą jest Ponkee-Laa, czciło Reagwyra przez setki lat. W jego okolicach bóg wojny stoczył bitwę z Goshthem. Kapłani świątyni Reagwyra oddają cześć Wielkiej Matce, ale głoszą, że Reagwyr zajmie naleźne mu miejsce na tronie stojącym równie wysoko jak tron Wielkiej Matki - gdyż jest najszlachetniejszym z Pierworodnych. Miecz Pana Bitew tkwił w jednym miejscu przez ponad trzy tysiąclecia. Później znalazła go grupa kapłanów, wybudowała lochy i osuszyła teren. Kult Wojownika podczas rządów Imperium Meekhańskiego nie rozrastał się. Dopiero po zrzuceniu meekhańskiego jarzma kapłani ośmielili się zrobić użytek z Pożeracza Mroku. W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat liczba wiernych odwiedzających świątynie wzrosła sześciokrotnie. Wzrosło też znaczenie świątyni i jej wpływów w mieście. Wysocy dostojnicy kultu Reagwyra noszą czerwone świątynne płaszcze. Dowódca zbrojnej straży posługuje się tytułem Bitewnej Pięści Reagwyra. Kapłani Reagwyra są zobowiązani cały czas ćwiczyć ciało i duszę: Podobno świątynie mają być naczyniami, czekającymi, aż bóg zechce objawić się światu jako awenderi. Ciała kapłanów powinny zatem pozostawać w najwyższej formie. Trzydzieści lat temu kapłani Reagwyra płacili złotem za uwędzone mumie Ag’heeri, by wieszać je w świątyniach. Bitewny Szept Jedną z najbardziej znanych umiejętności kapłanów jest tzw. Bitewny Szept. Dzięki niemu wszyscy żołnierze na polu walki słyszą rozkazy dowódcy. Niestety, oddziały wroga również, dlatego trzeba ustalić skomplikowane hasła i wyuczyć ich całą armię. Umiejętność ta bardziej przydatna jest podczas nabożeństw. Durwon '''Durwon to znak Złamanego Miecza, stylizowany znak Świątyni Reagwyra w Ponkee-Laa, noszony na szatach straży świątynnej oraz tatuowany na ciałach najbardziej fanatycznych wyznawców. Sąd Reagwyra Walka, najczęściej pojedynek szermierczy. Wojownicy walczą na placu poświęconym Panu Bitew. Kończy się w chwili śmierci jednego z walczących. Sądu Reagwyra może zarządać wyznawca w przypadku, gdy Pan Bitew został znieważony. Ekspansja Imperium Około 500 lat temu Meekhańczycy wdali się w zaciekłą walkę z każdym wojowniczym kultem pomiędzy Górami Krzemiennymi a szczytami Ansar Kirreh i rozbili świątynię Reagwyra. Święci wojownicy próbowali stworzyć gigantyczną teokrację. Całe miast płonęły w ogniu religijnego fanatyzmu, ofiary liczono w dziesiątkach tysięcy. Wynaturzone ambicje kapłanów, którzy po swojemu tłumaczyli święte księgi, zapomnieli o swoim posłannictwie i poświęcili się zakładaniu własnego państwa. Meekhańczycy stoczyli wiele krwawych bitew ze świątynnymi wojownikami. Ogary rozpracowywały strukturę świątyni Reagwyra, która na północ od Gór Krzemiennych pochłaniała ziemie kolejnych plemion. Zakonna armia została pokonana przez meekhańskie pułki, zaprawione w bojach z Siostrami Wojny. Agresywny kult Reagwyra został pokonany i podporządkowany kultowi Wielkiej Matki. Miało to miejsce ok trzysta lat przed wydarzeniami mającymi miejsce w "Opowieściach z meekhańskiego pogranicza". Wojny Bogów Reagwyr podobno rywalizował z Setrenem o tytuł Pana Bitew. W czasie Bogów Wojen Bogów walczył z legionami Aneha Przeklętego. Zabił Goshtha Niechcianego – Praojca Bestii. Issaram walczyli przeciwko Reagwyrowi: Pamiętamy też cierpienie Reagwyra, który dał się ponieść szałowi walki i nie poszedł na pomoc Kay'll. Ból po jej stracie prawie odebrał mu zmysły. Musieliśmy stanąć przeciw niemu z bronią w ręku, by powstrzymać zniszczenie całego kontynentu. Ve'kada, córka Gre'muz i Lao'n, czwarta i ostatnia, stała przy Bregon'th z Lews, gdy ta walczyła z Reg'wa'rym, pokonała sześciu świętych wojowników w pojedynku u stóp wzgórza Gan. Najsłynniejsze i największe Uroczystko w pobliżu Imperium Meekhańskiego to Szkarłatne Wzgórza na południe od Ponkee-Laa. Stanowi ono pozostałość po Wojnach Bogów. Bitewna Pięść Najbardziej znanym awenderi Reagwyra był Bitewna Pięść. Kay'll Córka Reagwyra, zginęła w czasie Wojen Bogów. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Wschód - Zachód 'Światło na klindze miecza' Matka Aonel jest jedną z ofiar, które od lat były przykuwane do Miecza Reagwyra. Krwawy rytuał nasycał Pożeracza Mroku i dzięki temu zyskiwał on magiczne, uzdrawiające właściwości. Jeśli kult Reagwyra nadal będzie się rozwijał w takim tempie, za kilkanaście lat zostanie dominującą religią w mieście, a później w księstwie. Przekształci własną straż w armię, podporządkuje sobie inne świątynie, zamieni Fiiland w teokrację. A potem co? Znów wojny religijne z okolicznymi księstwami i miastami-państwami? 'Sakiewka pełna węży' Altsin bierze udział w pojedynku z Ewennetem-sek-Gresem, który zarządał Sądu Reagwyra. Hrabia Bendoret Terleach został uzdrowiony przez Dengothaag. Dotknął czarnego ostrza w czasie procesji, gdy (jak twierdzi) usłyszał głos Pana Bitew. Od tamtej pory wróciła mu sprawność psychiczna i fizyczna. 'Objęcia miasta' Altsin po powrocie do Ponkee-Laa słyszy, że hrabia Terleach często spotyka się z dostojnikami świątyni Reagwyra. Zorganizował grupę młodych wojowników, których nazwał Prawymi. Zajmują się oni wypędzaniem biedoty z miasta i zaprowadzaniem porządku na ulicach. Terroryzują porządnych złodziei, chcą zlikwidować Ligę Czapki. Hrabia wierzy, że Pan Bitew uzdrowił go w jakimś celu. Cetron mówi do Altsina: (...) jeśli nie Liga, to kto powstrzy ma Terleacha i jego Prawych? I co będzie następne? Odnowienie Przysięgi Miecza? Odrodzenie Legionów Reagwyra i nowe wojny religijne? Próba podbicia sąsiednich ziem? Jak zareaguje Ar-Mittar? Wolne Księstwa? Meekhan wreszcie? 'Rzeka wspomnień' Jawynder do Altsina: Sześć lat temu otworzyłeś drogę Bitewnej Pięści Reagwyra, nie samemu bogu, lecz przeklętemu przez wszystkich kawałkowi jego duszy, która została wygnana i miała nigdy nie wrócić. Szalonemu sukinsynowi, który utopił pół kontynentu we krwi. Ale po twoim czynie pękła bariera. Powstała dziura, która poszerza się w przerażającym tempie, a przez tę dziurę przychodzą potwory. Dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, Altsin, zaburzenia w aspektach, dziury w Mroku. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że przez ciebie wszyscy zginiemy. Jak się z tym czujesz? Kategoria:Religia